El Collar
by RavenArellaRoth19
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia del pasado de Raven pero nadie conoce el pasado de su madre esta historia habla de eso. RxCB con contenido no apto para menores


El Collar

Hace mucho tiempo en una dimensión llamada Azarath vivía una hermosa joven llamada Arella; ella era algo tímida y apartada podía pasarse horas enteras leyendo en su habitación.

Un día, mientras caminaba por los jardines del palacio concentrada en su lectura, chocó con alguien:

Arella: _lo siento_

Jack: _no importa, ¿estás bien?_

Arella: _si_

Mientras la ayudaba a levantarse se quedó hipnotizada por esas brillantes esmeraldas después de un rato se dio cuenta de que su libro aun seguía en el suelo, cuando se agachó para lo, Jack hizo lo mismo, ambos se tocaron las manos y apareció un leve sonrojo en sus rostros.

En ese momento Arella desvía la mirada hacia un costado y suelta su libro luego Jack lo agarra y dice:

_déjame ayudarte_

Arella: _gracias_ (aun sonrojada)

Jack: _no hay por que_

Jack: _ ¿cómo te llamas?_

Arella: _Arella_

Jack: _que lindo nombre_

Arella: _gracias, ¿y tú?_

Jack: _Jack_

Arella: _también me gusta el tuyo_

Jack: _gracias, ¿por qué desviste la mirada?_

Arella: _porque tenía una basurita en el ojo y me la quería sacar_

Jack: _ ¿en los 2?_"está mintiendo"

Arella: _no es cierto, no miento_

Jack: _ ¿cómo lo sabes si no dije nada?_

Arella: _leí tu mente, lo siento_

Jack: _está bien, no lo hiciste a propósito_

Arella:" no debería estar aquí, debo ir a mi entrenamiento"

Jack: _ ¿entrenamiento de qué?_

Arella: _para controlar mis poderes_ "eres una descuidada no cerraste tu mente"

Jack intentó en vano cerrar su mente porque Arella se dió cuenta de que él no es humano.

Arella: _ ¿qué criatura eres?_

Jack: _soy un hechicero_

Arella: _yo también_

Jack: _ ¿fuiste a la escuela de hechicería?_

Arella: _si, por un tiempo, pero las cosas no funcionaban bien así que decidí estudiar en casa_

Jack: _ ¿te enseñó tu madre?_

Arella: _al principio sí pero luego alguien más empezó a enseñarme_

Jack: _ ¿quién?_ preguntó algo celoso

Arella: _no te preocupes no es ningún chico_

Jack: _entonces..._

Arella: _Es... Az..._

Lilith (por la mente):_Arella, ¿dónde estás?_

Arella: _en el jardín_

Lilith: _ ¿qué haces ahí?, tienes entrenamiento hoy_

Arella: _si, lo se_

Lilith: _entonces ven rápido, no me hagas bajar por ti_

Arella: _enseguida voy, madre_

Arella (dirigiéndose a Jack):_lo siento pero tengo que_

Jack: _ ¿irte?, no hay problema, luego nos vemos_

Jack: _ ¿te parece aquí?_

Arella: _está bien, adiós_

Jack: _adiós_

Mientras tanto en el palacio:

Arella: _lo siento, ya estoy aquí_

Lilith: _ ¿por qué tardaste tanto?_

Azar: _tranquila si no quiere decirte que no te diga_

Arella: _no, Azar, llegué tarde porque conocí a un chico_

Lilith: _ ¿en serio?, ¿cómo se llama?_

Arella: _Jack, es hechicero como yo_

Lilith: _ ¿estas segura?_

Arella: _si, me leyó la mente y los humanos no pueden hacer eso_

Lilith: _ ¿dejaste que te leyera la mente?_

Arella: _si, pero solo fue un pensamiento_ dijo con la mirada baja

Lilith: _no importa no debiste dejar que lo hiciera_

Arella: _lo siento, madre_ dijo derramando lagrimas

Azar: _Lilith, no seas tan dura con ella, no lo volverá a hacer, ¿cierto?_ dijo mirando a Arella

Arella: _ no, lo prometo_

Lilith: _de acuerdo y con respecto a Jack puedes seguir viéndolo pero cuando estés con el no vuelvas a descuidarte_

Azar:" yo sé por qué bajo la guardia"

Lilith:" yo también por eso debemos enseñarle a cerrar su aura para que no pase nada malo, además no confío en ese tal Jack"

Azar:" lo sé, pero debes confiar en Arella y hacer un esfuerzo por ella"

Lilith:" lo haré"

Azar: _bueno Arella suficiente charla por hoy, ahora a meditar, te voy a enseñar a cerrar tu aura para que puedas salir con Jack_

Arella: _ ¿cómo lo sabes?_ se sonroja y explota una lámpara

Azar: _se ve a simple vista pequeña_ "tu madre también lo sabedle dije que confiara en ti y que no interfiriera"

Arella: "gracias"

Azar:" de nada, cuando quieras"

Azar: _ahora siéntate, cruza las piernas, concéntrate y di Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

Continuara...


End file.
